Determinasi
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Ei Ji-Eun mengidam-idamkan masa depan yang indah bersama Furu-Jae. ・ [FuruSawa] ・ [#Shibamuratales]


**Ace of Diamond** (c) Terajima Yuji

 **Warning:** AU. Keju. Plot serampangan. Author lagi ngidam roti balado Bandung.

* * *

 **Determinasi**

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Padahal jarak yang mesti ditempuh Eijun aslinya lumayan dekat, apalagi toko roti kari bumbu rujak balado yang populer dari warung Full House itu memang tidak jauh dari kediamannya. Kalau berjalan santai, mungkin dua puluh menit sudah kelar bolak termasuk balik.

Tapi,

—sejak selesai memborong separuh lusin jajanan tenar tersebut, empat puluh menit hilang sia-sia sementara dia belum berhasil pulang. Alas kakinya yang dilindungi sandal merk bunyi-bunyi kodok malah mengisi lorong-lorong panjang. Tiang. Berbagai tempat persembunyian.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Samar-samar, tapi tetap terdengar. Eijun yakin dia tengah dibuntuti seseorang.

Ada niatnya teriak-teriak minta tolong sepanjang trotoar, tapi itu artinya dia akan berurusan dengan aparat dan akan semakin lama lagi waktu terbuang percuma. Sekarang saja roti kari dalam bungkusan koran di tangannya sudah hampir dingin.

Padahal demi hari ini, dia rajin menabung sampai celengannya penuh. (tidak ada transferan uang jajan dulu dari luar negri sana karena nilai akademik buah hatinya terlalu memprihatinkan. Ayah bunda marah. Marah besar). Jadwal selanjutnya, menikmati minggu sore tenang sembari leyeh-leyeh. Mengunyah roti termasyur di atas kasur empuknya ditemani tumpukan komik-komik serial.

Ngos-ngosan di balik tong sampah organik, salah satu roti diambil lalu dijejal rakus ke dalam mulut. Enak, enak, UENAKKK! Tidak rugi Eijun absen membeli komik koleksi terbitan tiga bulan terakhir. Lelehan rasa kari bercampur balado di mulutnya bisa membawa cairan bening tumpah-tumpah dari ujung matanya. Mungkin efek dia belum makan siang juga jadi sensasi lezatnya bertambah dua kali lipat.

Satu ternyata belum cukup. Maklum, Eijun baru kerja rodi nguras bak, nambal genteng dan gunting rumput dari pagi karena pembantunya sedang ambil cuti hari raya. Dia juga baru mengunyah dua gigit saat suara langkah kampret itu terdengar lagi.

Tap. Tap. TAP.

Persis kecepatan tamiya di serial anime terfavorit, Eijun melesat kembali ke jalan-jalan. Menerobos lautan ibu-ibu yang mengantri singkong diskonan dan hampir menabrak tukang sayur keliling. Terus kenapa ada pasukan ondel-ondel ikut-ikutan mengganggu area penyebrangan, Eijun gagal paham.

"Yang penting nyampe rumah dulu!"

Menghabiskan roti. Cuci kaki. Tidur. Eijun akan pura-pura lupa kalau punya PR antropologi.

Dalam perjalanannya, empat roti total sudah almarhum di dalam perut. Eijun anak yang berbudi luhur. Satu dari yang tersisa akan diberikan untuk neneknya tercinta, orang yang tanpa lelah mengasuhnya ketika orang tuanya pergi nun jauh di entah-negara-mana, sementara yang terakhir akan dia makan sendiri sesuai rencana. Biarlah bukan ditemani komik _multichapter_ , koleksi komik _oneshot_ -nya juga masih ada banyak.

"SATU TIKUNGAN LAGEEEEEEE!"

 _Touch down_ teras rumah. Eijun langsung sujud sukur di depan keset 'welcome'. Lempar sendal, lalu beranjak ke dapur buat manasin roti sisa, sekalian laporan, pakai bohong dikit kalau dia pulang telat karena berjasa nganter nenek-nenek hamil ke puskesmas.

Pintu geser dibuka. Eijun membeku karena yang dia liat di dapur bukanlah ibu dari ibunya. Bukan mertua dari ayahnya. Bukan anggota keluarga, apalagi benih-benih jenis kaum hawa.

Alih-alih sang nenek, berdiri di depannya adalah seorang anak laki-laki sebaya. Berambut gelap membingkai mimik datar yang rumit. Sulit ditebak. Jantung Eijun hampir kabur mendapati anak itu menatapnya balik.

"S-SIAPA!?" Eijun mundur sampai nabrak nakas, "KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU! AKU AKAN LAPOR PAK RT!"

Anak itu melangkah maju, Eijun makin panik. Dia mendadak ingat pada berbagai berita kriminal akhir-akhir ini, tentang perampok sadis atau oknum yang tega menusuk tetangganya hanya karena kehabisan roti balado dari Full House. Ada juga yang nekat mengancam pemilik warung itu terang-terangan karena tidak suka dengan judul drama Korea lawas yang menginspirasi nama warung tersebut. Usut punya usut, pelakunya lebih suka serial Princess Hours.

"NENEKKKK!" Eijun berlari ke ruang tamu, ke kamar mandi, ke tempat jemuran, ke gudang, ke loteng lantai dua, "NENEK DI MANAAA!?

Tap. Tap. _DRAP_.

Efek takut luar biasa, bulir-bulir tangis jatuh lagi dari ujung matanya di tengah usahanya berlari kian kemari sambil jerit-jerit heboh. Salahkan juga rumahnya yang cukup luas karena orang tuanya kelebihan bekerja. Dengan hanya meninggalkan Eijun dan hanya neneknya di rumah, kediaman itu menjadi terlalu lapang.

"Hei."

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Eijun bingung. Eijun terjebak. Remaja misterius itu sudah berdiri lagi di depannya, menghalangi jalan keluar. Di dalam ruangan yang diyakini sebagai kamarnya sendiri, Eijun meratapi tongkat bisbol kesayangan yang malah lenyap saat dibutuhkan.

"Kembalikan nenekku! KEMBALIKAN!" terpaksa pemukul nyamuk yang diacungkan. Diayun tanpa arah untuk menghalau siapapun mendekat, termasuk benda yang dilempar ke arah kepalanya. Diikuti bunyi _CRING_ akibat membentur lantai kemudian.

Sebuah dompet.

"Aku berusaha mengejarmu tapi kau terus lari, jadi kuintip isinya untuk mencari alamat. Nenekmu yang membiarkanku menunggu di dalam, beliau sedang keluar sebentar."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di dapur?"

"Mengambil air. Aku haus. Mengejarmu cukup melelahkan."

Eijun merosot ke lantai, kurang lebih karena merasa lega, "J-jadi kau bukan mengincar rotiku?"

"Aku bahkan bisa makan roti itu setiap hari kalau mau."

 _Kok enak?_

"Full House itu warung roti keluargaku. Tadi aku kebetulan membantu jaga di sana dan melihat dompetmu jatuh sehabis belanja."

Klarifikasi legit itu membuat tenaga di bahu Eijun benar-benar menguap.

"Ya ampunnn, kukira kau orang yang marah karena aku memborong roti balado terakhir hari ini."

"Sinting."

Merasa tidak enak hati, Eijun menelan ludah banyak-banyak.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." dia mencoba berdiri. Kakinya masih lemas, jadi punggungnya meminta bantuan dinding untuk menopang, "M-maaf sudah merepotkan dan karena sudah... salah paham..."

DUK.

Eijun kena _kabedon_. Jarak mereka mendadak jadi dekat sekali. Tangan sosok asing itu bergerak, membuat sepasang kuning cerah spontan bersembunyi sejenak dalam gerai kelopak. Apalagi yang salah? Dia kan sudah minta maaf!?

Tidak lama ada permukaan kulit menyapa permukaan bibirnya, menggejek pelan, "Kau bayar untuk biaya tepungnya juga, jadi habiskan yang benar."

Ujung jempol yang baru beralih fungsi tadi dijilat sembarangan, melenyapkan remah-remah sisa di permukaannya. Eijun tercengang dengan rona pipi yang semakin kentara.

"—Sudah ya, aku pulang."

"TUNGGU!"

Dengan kalimat bernada perintah dan volume suara maksimal, kaki yang menjauh berhasil dihentikan.

"...Namamu?"

"Nanti saja kalau kita ketemu lagi."

Bak jalangkung, pergi tak dijemput pulang pun tak diantar. Eijun kembali ambruk di tempat, dua roti balado sisa berbungkus koran masih setia dalam pelukan. Menemani keheningan sampai sosok asing itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangan.

 _Kokoro_ Eijun baru kena gempa bumi.

Tekadnya mendadak kuat untuk belajar lebih giat lagi. Karena nilai bagus sama dengan duit tabungan, duit banyak sama dengan roti balado Full House, dan Full House sama artinya dengan kesempatan baginya bertemu dengan anak itu lagi.

(Bertemu anak itu sering-sering sama artinya dengan PDKT, dan hasil PDKT bisa membuatnya jadi bagian anggota keluarga Full—aah, kejauhan! Ijazah SMP juga belum terbit.)

Niat mulia itu tentu akan dikobarkan nanti bersama PR antropologi. Janji.

Mungkin setelah leha-leha di atas kasur bersama roti balado terakhir dan hasil _streaming_ drama Korea Full House.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
 _Prompt_ dari Gadis Tudung Merah (c) Charles Perrault  
Sisanya diambil dari pengalaman nyata pribadi. Asli, ngebo'ong soal nganter nenek2 hamil ke puskesmasnya juga nggak bo'ong (?).

Tengkyu buat **Anclyne** dan **Anagata** sebagai penyelenggara dan juga anak2 FAKI (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu) atas berbagai dukungannya.  
Ini entry event paling nggak sesuai rules (under 1300w) dan yang paling telat ngumpulin deh kayaknya hkhkhkhkhkhkhkhk #dibegal

 **R** & **R** Maybe? C:


End file.
